<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Force of Nature Has No End by swanqueengranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212941">A Force of Nature Has No End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueengranger/pseuds/swanqueengranger'>swanqueengranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueengranger/pseuds/swanqueengranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yara had been accused of many things in her life - most justifiable. But she always kept her word. Always.”</p><p>With anger, guilt, and an undeniable feeling of something larger burning inside of her, Yara sails to Volantis in the hopes of finding Daenerys Targaryen one last time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I think we all agree that that ending was crap. I’ve been trying my damndest to get my muses working again and I finally decided I was going to write down what I have been toying with for a while. There will only be two chapters and yes, we’ll see her reach Volantis in the next chapter. I always thought Yara got such a bad hand on the show - she should have been right next to Daenerys at the war map strategizing, but she was off to Dorne. So, I ran with that. Yara is a badass, swaggering, pirate queen. I wanna showcase that. </p><p>Daenerys isn’t dead and these two are endgame in my canon. All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A flash of lightening lit the night sky all around and for a brief moment, Yara Greyjoy saw only waves and rain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew this trip was perilous, but she was the Queen of the Iron Islands. Salt water ran through her veins. No matter what she was looking at here - she had faith that she’d see it through.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had to. Failure wasn’t an option.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had heard the talk of Daenerys’ dragon flying towards Volantis. The interest the manipulator who sat on the throne had showed held too much intrigue for her. She’d always known when a treasure was spoken of in code - always known when to sail through a trap to a coveted prize and she’d seen it then.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His words ignited a fire in her chest that felt dangerously like hope. She didn’t understand it, but she had never failed to trust her gut.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it had never failed to lead her to glory.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew the journey to Volantis was wrought with peril, but she didn’t care about the danger of the seas. She had traveled this way before to find Daenerys in Meereen. The danger she held in her mind was that there was no proof nor guarantee of anything to justify she order her men to make this journey again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">But she had the feeling.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had ordered the majority of her fleet to return to the Iron Islands - to secure her standing as ruler of the Salt Throne now that the political landscape was even more precarious. And Daenerys had kept her word to her - she had been informed that Euron had been killed. There was no further person to fight her claim to the throne.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">A pang of guilt at her failure to keep her </span> <span class="s2">own</span> <span class="s1"> word warred with anger in her chest. Yara had been accused of many things in her life - most justifiable. But she always kept her word.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Always.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time seemed like a fucking hell of a one to falter. She’d fight to hell and back for a chance to change it and maybe, just maybe to see Daenerys again. She knew the red preistesses were in Volantis; had heard the rumors of their involvement in returning the bastard Snow to life. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Maybe.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sky lit up and a violent crack of thunder boomed overhead. She could hear her men scuffling about the ship behind her; her first mate shouting orders at the others. The waves rolled violently once more and a surge of water poured over the deck. Yara shot a hand out to the mast ropes to keep herself upright and felt an impossible bark of laughter loose itself to the wind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was born to conquer the seas. The opportunity to once again sail the longest seas between Westeros and Essos and on through the hard seas around Volantis was a dream she had never thought she’d see. Her finest crewman were wary, but promises of riches untold had made them more pliable to the idea. She had yet to inform them of their true purpose - of the feeling- only that they would be pushing towards Volantis with a single minded goal.Once they were there, they’d have plenty of time to reave their way through the seas back towards home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There had been agreement, but it was tenuous. Glory of conquering the hardest seas had finally won them over, but she wasn’t a fool. She could only allow her guilt and gut to push her crew so far before she was dealing with a mutiny.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wouldn’t begrudge it - they shouldn’t even be here. They should be up to their balls in women and gold in the greatest victory ever to grace the Iron Islands. Her name should be reverently spoken as the leader who brought their kingdom to glory and favor once more alongside Daenerys Targaryen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that wasn’t what had happened. All of their hard work and planning had been felled in a single action. The Starks and their bastard had taken it all in one moment and she hadn’t even been there to stop it. She hadn’t been there to serve and protect her queen - the woman she had pledged her life to. The woman she had long ago, she suspected, given her heart to. They had, had dalliances - of which she was sure no one knew. Laughter and drink and fucking and war had always been her standard fare and she shared them all with Daenerys. It was the tenderness that they had also shared that had surprised her and scared her enough to jump at the opportunity to sail to Dorne in the queen’s name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had arrived back in King’s Landing expecting to find celebration. Instead she had found anger, devastation the likes of which she had never seen, and betrayal all around.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She had stood in a pit of vipers amongst those who had pledged loyalty to Daenerys just like she had... and they had spoken of her as if she were insane. She knew the woman better - knew her as a power that called to her just like the sea and she would never believe what they said so openly. Daenerys was a force of nature. She had spoken of change for the world and Yara had believed her. She would </span> <span class="s2">never</span> <span class="s1"> become her father anymore than Yara.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, she had bit her tongue in the presence of righteous treachery and when the first moment had come, she sailed towards an impossible hope that she dared not speak aloud. These were the roughest seas known to her people, but she was queen of the tamers of the sea. There must be a higher purpose for that after all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’d never believed in divine intervention much beyond the drowned god - but she believed in Daenerys Targaryen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had pledged her sword and loyalty to Daenerys Targaryen. Such was a thing not to be taken lightly from a Greyjoy. She hadn’t been there at King’s Landing when it had all happened. She hadn’t been there because she had run and the guilt and anger at her failures and the treachery of those Daenerys had trusted were eating her alive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If she had just been there then perhaps things would have been different. Perhaps she could have shown Daenerys the allegiance she needed when she needed it most. She definitely would have gutted that bastard Jon Snow where he stood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a hard shake of her head, Yara pushed the thoughts away. With an angry swipe of one hand, she pushed soaking hair from her face and peered through the darkness at the waves. The deck rolled hard to the left but they kept moving forward. Shouts tore through the air around her but she held her feet firm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch the left! A swell’s coming hard. Cut the rigging!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Men scurried at her order - tugging ropes and heaving oars. Another sharp roll of the swells had her leaning towards the mast to instinctively keep her footing. A loud yell sounded behind her and she threw her gaze that way; already striding towards the sailor who was caught between a sway of rope and the side of the ship.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With the unrelenting anger rising in her chest, she gripped the taunt rope from the two sailors attempting to free the man and yanked. It slid backwards a few inches and with one snarl, she buried her axe in the wood of the railing. The rope snapped easily and the man fell to the ship’s deck gasping for air. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Cap’n, Thank y....”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In one fluid motion she gripped the man’s leathers and dragged him upwards towards her face. Her voice was angry, bellowing over the roar of the waves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you can’t man your post, I’ll gut you and drop you to the drowned god myself!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sputtered only momentarily, determination set on his face, “Aye, captain!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She released him with an angry shove and pointed him towards the other side of the ship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Release that rigging and don’t get caught with your dick out this time!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">He scurried away from her and she took a moment to wipe the salt water from her face again as her eyes scanned the horizon. Dark clouds hung above, but she could see the pink skies beyond. If they could get through this, they’d be in for smooth sailing through tomorrow.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her discerning gaze tore through the sky as it lit up once more with a jagged streak of lightning. She knew it may be pointless; he’d have a mighty head start on her. It didn’t stop the dismay at the lack of a darker object soaring in the skies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tried to ignore the pang of emotion in her chest as she turned to stride across the slippery deck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’d hunt that damn dragon down if she had to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she’d find Daenerys Targaryen again. There would be no failing her this time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daenerys’ gaze was firm once more. “Why did you come here? All this way?”</p><p>“Same reason I always seem to sail halfway across the world. To find you.”</p><p>Yara reaches Volantis and finds Daenerys Targaryen very much alive. As they talk through the night and both process what has happened, Yara gives her the one thing Daenerys has needed all along - a safe place to rest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, shew. These two kill me. For me Daenerys would be utterly exhausted after all of this - everything she’s done and to basically be back at square one? How do you cope with all that you’ve seen, experienced, lost, and done? She’d have to be running on fumes - putting on that brave face and hiding her pain because that’s what she always did. But Yara ALWAYS saw through that. When Gemma Whelan confirmed that Yara was in love with Daenerys, it all just made so much more sense.</p><p>So, this is just a moment in time shared between them - for them. (And yes, someone has asked me and Kinvara may indeed be NOT divulging everything to Yara) Yes, I believe I’ll continue this story - I’ve wavered on it, but it’s got more that needs telling. It may not be in this direct story here, but it’ll continue.</p><p>Can I just say that I REALLY just wanted to see Daenerys flying with Yara on Drogon to kill Jon Snow. I mean, come on. (And you KNOW that Yara would have some quip about riding a dragon.) </p><p>Anyway - I’ll stop yammering. Enjoy and I’d love to chat if you wanna drop a comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The warm Volantis wind rolled off of the ocean waters as if it had purpose. At this point, Yara wouldn’t disbelieve it. This land was beautiful and lush and everything she and her men would dream of looting - but that was not their place now. She had made a vow to Daenerys once upon a time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt the jolt move through her as the name floated through her mind. This was why she was here and determination and excitement coursed through her veins.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had <em>seen</em> the dragon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had docked easily and had been met with none of the army of armed guards that she would have expected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just a few simple and silent guards dressed in the garb of the red priests and a woman whose beauty may have turned Yara’s head at one time, but not today. Today her thoughts were consumed with nothing but the desire rippling across her skin to see Daenerys.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">To </span> <em> <span class="s2">know.</span></em></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">And this woman, this </span> <em> <span class="s2">Kinvara</span> </em> <span class="s1"> she had called herself, was giving her no information.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara was quickly losing her patience with the serene smile on her face and lack of cooperation.If it was any other time, she’d have cut her way through this dock and took the information for herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, she took one deep breath and licked her chapped lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look. I saw the fucking dragon and I know he was coming here with her body. I demand to know as quee...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kinvara raised one lone brow. “You demand?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara forced another slow breath and continued as if she has not just been interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As Queen of the Iron Islands, I have pledged my loyalty to Daenerys Targaryen. I mean to find her - alive or dead. If you’ve got inform...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Again, an eyebrow rose, but this time Kinvara strode forward.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Queen of Iron, you say?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Yara felt her blood boil at the insolent interruption yet again, but merely closed the distance between them slowly. Many a man had seen that stride as his last sight, but Kinvara merely raked her eyes over her slowly. Appraisingly.</p><p class="p2">Yara stopped in her space - eyes to eyes as she leaned forward.</p><p class="p2">“Aye. And trust me, you don’t want to know just how <em>much</em>. Now. Tell me what I came all this way to know.”</p><p class="p2">The priestess merely smiled a slow smile and took a step back towards the guards. Over her shoulder she threw a casual, “There is no need for threats. I’ve been expecting you.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara stared at her retreating form for a moment and took off down the deck boards after her. The dock was sturdy in the lapping waters, but Kinvara kept a slow and steady pace towards land.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara weaved around boxes; her voice rising with each step she took. After everything, after knowing Drogon was here, her patience was suddenly gone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah? Then I expect you know exactly what I’m after.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Indeed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When her boots hit land, she reached out to grab the fleeing woman. “Then you know I have no fucking patience for...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yara Greyjoy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words drifted softly on the wind and Yara’s angry snarl died immediately on her lips. She stopped mid motion, hand still raised to grasp the red priestess’ arm and watched as Kinvara merely smiled once more. She could hear the water lapping at the dock legs; could hear the blood pounding in her ears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, Kinvara tilted her head and shifted her gaze over Yara’s shoulder. With a steadying breath, Yara turned and then felt her breath leave her in a rush.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Striding slowly towards the scene was Daenerys Targaryen. She moved slowly, eyes steady on Yara’s face - but she was very much </span> <span class="s2">alive</span> <span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are graced with royalty, my queen.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">Daenerys’ eyes did not leave Yara’s own as she stepped into the fold. Yara could only imagine that she must appear stupified - hardly dignified in her position. She knew Kinvara’s voice held mirth; could tell she was injecting levity into her words, but Yara didn’t care.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could hear the disbelieving murmurs and exclamations of her crew members behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The Dragon Queen was </span> <span class="s2">alive.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys merely raised one brow slowly, a gentle smile tugging one side of her lips up. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Indeed.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara Greyjoy was an Ironborne queen. Hardened by the waves and war. She commanded that which others feared and she bowed to no one. She was as tough as any man, had fought her way to her position and bled alongside her men. She’d charmed her way into many a woman’s bed with a look and swagger. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Nothing in life gave her pause.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except the woman before her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Silence descended upon the scene as she merely stared at Daenerys. She was wearing a long blue gown, similar to outfits she had seen before; outfits she had peeled her out of on more than one occasion.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without thought, she took an unsteady step towards the younger woman. Daenerys flinched ever so slightly and Yara stopped immediately where she stood. She should have realized.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a slow determination she stepped back, drew her hatchet slowly, and dropped to one knee on the dock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her men went silent behind her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Tense moments passed as she stared at deck boards. Her breathing was calm but her mind raced with thoughts she couldn’t process - joy, anger, regret, relief, desire... love.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come. It is time we prepared dinner.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara looked up at Kinvara’s voice only to find Daenerys staring intensely down at her. Emotions played across her face quickly before she slid the mask back into place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kinvara’s voice was gentle as Yara rose slowly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe there is much for you to discuss.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*********************</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dinner had consisted of some of the finer foods that Yara had eaten - when she had dared to do so. She hadn’t been able to keep her eyes from drifting towards the woman who sat across from her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys was quiet throughout, filling in details about what she had been doing since Kinvara had resurrected her weeks ago. The red priestess had filled in her knowledge of the prophecy that would bring Daenerys to her there and how she had prepared for her arrival before Drogon had ever landed. She had spoken of some other prophecy - of work unfulfilled but Daenerys had silenced the talk with a look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara would never have believed the words of the priestess had the woman herself not been breathing in front of her. She noticed in the few times she had asked of it that Daenerys would not allow talk of what had happened at King’s Landing . Upon the third disapproving silence, Yara stopped asking. If Daenerys wanted to tell her, she would in her own time. After much discussion about Yara’s journey towards the capital and then Volantis, Daenerys had suddenly declared she was retiring to her chambers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara pushed her chair back and stood respectfully on instinct when she had risen. Daenerys turned immediately and stared hard at her at the action, but Yara held her gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally seeming to find whatever she was searching for within it, Daenerys nodded slightly towards her. “We can continue our discussion in private, if you’d grant me the honor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara followed her without hesitation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*************</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look tired.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">She hadn’t meant for those words to escape at all, but she couldn’t deny the look of exhaustion that Daenerys seemed to carry when the door to her chambers had long been closed.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One hand gripped the sill of the window that Daenerys gazed from. The moonlight crept through it and lit her features softly. Yara could see the circles under her eyes from where she stood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I haven’t slept well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara’s brows knit at the words. “At all?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Daenerys didn’t turn as she spoke almost dismissively. “Slightly here and there. It’s hardly unaccustomed to me.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words stung momentarily and Yara felt an uncertainty creep in. This was a woman she had shared the most intimate moments of her life with and now she could feel the chasm between them. She could feel the walls Daenerys had up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right. Apologies.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Immediately, Daenerys seemed to understand the reaction and she turned quickly to find Yara’s eyes in apology.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">A deep sigh left her lips as she turned her gaze back towards the water.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys had spoken hesitantly at first when they had finally been alone, but Yara had asked only once more about what had happened. Daenerys had taken a deep breath then and began talking. The words tumbled out of her as if she had been unable to hold them in any longer. Yara was almost certain she hadn’t spoken the words to anyone else so she waited and listened as Daenerys explained everything that had happened since they had last seen each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her dragons gone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The battle in the north where her army was decimated but the battle won. Then the North worshipping Jon, who had suddenly stolen her identity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sansa plotting behind her back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missandei dying by Cersei’s hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Tyrion and Varys plotting against her.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Truthfully, by the end of her tale, Yara had understood more of the scene she had stepped into when she had landed at Kings Landing. Daenerys had sagged against the stone window and had stared from it since.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just - every time I close my eyes...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Yara dragged her gaze back to her small frame silhouetted by the open window. She was suddenly overcome with the desire to combat the demons she could see chasing her thoughts.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are not our fathers. You told me that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys scoffed softly. “I am no better than he. What I did is unforgivable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Yara’s turn to scoff. She stepped towards the wine on the table and poured a hearty cup.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Terrible? Maybe. The same as he? No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She chugged the sweet taste down quickly, needing to ground herself in the moment as her anger burned inside at what Daenerys had endured.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Her voice was angry when she responded.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I burned those people. I massacred my subjects just like he did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara refilled her cup slowly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. You murdered Cersei’s people. They were her subjects. Not yours. And she used them against you in war.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys spun quickly and Yara halted the wine at her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That doesn’t make it ok.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence held for a moment before Yara brought the goblet to her lips. She drank slowly, her gaze held with Daenerys’ over the rim. Slowly she lowered it and sat it down to pour a glass for the other woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If there’s one thing I know, it’s war. War means death. Cersei knew it. That’s why those people were there. To taunt you. You hadn’t given them any reason to fear you and that’s all that cunt had given them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second goblet filled, Yara extended it slowly and held it aloft as Daenerys stared.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“We both know that power doesn’t come easily. The way to the throne, </span> <em><span class="s2">any</span></em> <span class="s1"> throne, is bathed in blood.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence held again as Daenerys contemplated the words. Finally, she reached slowly out and grasped the goblet Yara still held outstretched. Yara swallowed hard as a memory flashed through her mind from before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Her handing a goblet, Daenerys laughing tangled in furs on the bed.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She drank quickly once more to banish the image. The goblet was suddenly heavier in her hand as she slowly lowered it to table. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“None of us are innocent. Sometimes, as a leader you have to decide to do things to destroy the opposition completely. To make sure those fuckers don’t rise again.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t look up, lost in her own thoughts of wars and battles she had raged. It was true, war was brutal and bloody and hellacious. You did things you couldn’t think too hard on afterwards - the blood and lives taken? It would eat you alive if you let it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She took so much from me. I wanted her to know everything she loved was gone. That she had failed so completely.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys was staring back out the window when Yara’s eyes drifted back up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you did. You’re a fucking dragon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silver hair twisted in the soft breeze as Daenerys shook her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My father was a dragon - I was supposed to be different.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara cocked her brown at that. “You are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys turned to catch her eyes again with anger burning in her own. “If I can be baited into destroying everything...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara shrugged a shoulder easily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t destroy everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words seemed to take Daenerys aback. She stared momentarily, mouth slightly agape before she shook her head once more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yara, don’t pretend to be naive.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara leaned back then, shoulders connecting with the cool stone of the far wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dorne. The Iron Islands. Highgarden.Riverrun. Storm’s End ... Shall I continue?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Daenerys shook her head again and turned, draining her goblet quickly.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara watched the action with interest - noticed the way Daenerys’ shoulders tensed as she poured another goblet of wine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara merely stayed leaning against the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They all still stand. And they all were pledged to you. The cunts who wave their money around and laugh as their people starve in the streets are no more. And all who chose them are gone with them. You made sure that the Lannisters and all they stood for would never, ever rise again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Daenerys spoke again, her voice was small. Yara could hear the heartbreak there and the tenderness she had ran from suddenly sprang to life inside her chest once more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What I did...“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a small push off of the wall, Yara was three strides across the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You destroyed the one place that had always stood for corruption and an excess of wealth. You did what you set out to do, Daenerys - you broke the wheel in Westeros.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence descended upon the room once more. Daenerys did not look at her, but chose to turn her gaze back towards the open sea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And yet my job is not complete it seems. According to the red priestess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara wanted to make a joke - lighten the mood surrounding the younger woman - to have her smile once more, but she could not bring herself to dismiss the importance of the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And how do you feel about that? About taking back what is rightfully yours? Cause I swear on the drowned god that I will slice open the bellies of those that betrayed you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys lifted her head then; her gaze once more locked on the horizon. Yara could see the profile of her face softly contoured in the moonlight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m tired.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The soft words hit her like a canon ball to the gut. Yara had not known what she had expected when the question was asked, but the bare honesty Daenerys whispered wasn’t it. Warmth bloomed across her chest at the declaration.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Daenerys turned fully then, purple eyes catching her own in the flickering firelight of the room.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara swallowed the immediate dismissal of the question before it could leave her lips. She could answer with the swagger she’d always shown - declare in her normal manner that she never tired, but she couldn’t seem to bring the words forth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The truth was that she never thought she would ever get the opportunity to see Daenerys again. She had fled from her and then chased an impossible hope across half of the world through tireless seas on a whim. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly staring at the woman responsible for all of her journeying for the past half year, she felt the exhaustion settle in her bones.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if she somehow could hear her inner thoughts, Daenerys took a step forward. The tension mounted as the space between them decreased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara suddenly found herself speaking the truth before she could stop herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exhausted.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys’ eyes drifted closed at the declaration - almost as if she was waiting for the confirmation of someone else feeling what she was to make it ok.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara reached out then, one hand tucking silver tresses behind her ear. Daenerys’ eyes remained closed through the action and Yara swallowed the lump that was suddenly in her throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should sleep. You deserve to rest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys turned her head loosely from the touch and Yara could feel her stomach drop at the action. She fought to keep the emotions from her face as the tenderness screamed to be expressed, but she be damned if she pushed a woman who wasn’t ready. She turned and took two strides towards the chamber door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yara.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys’ soft voice stopped her in her tracks. Yara turned slowly, eyebrows raised, suddenly struggling against the weight of her journey and its emotional toll. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys’ gaze was firm once more. “Why did you come here? All this way?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Yara turned fully and shook her head slowly. Surely she knew the ridiculousness of that question?</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Same reason I always seem to sail halfway across the world. To find you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">She could see the emotions play on Daenerys’ face freely again but she couldn’t put reason to a few of them. Her brows knitted slowly as she dropped her eyes once more and turned back towards the window.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But surely you had heard the news. What had happened.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara nodded to her back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aye.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys refused to turn as she took a slow breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Then why? Why travel this far in the hopes of finding me? What did you hope to accomplish?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The question took her off balance for a moment.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a feeling Yara hated.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why had she made this trip? To bring Daenerys back with her? To declare love?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys didn’t give her the option to answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Surely you have everything you’ve desired.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And there it was. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Daenerys had played her hand without knowing - she was expecting Yara to betray her - to use her as everyone else had her entire life. But Yara knew the truth. She didn’t want anything from the young woman.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not in the way she thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Determination and anger mixed in her gut and she took two more steps into the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Salt Throne is mine, but I didn’t come because I want something from you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys was resolutely not looking at her so Yara pushed on, spitting the words angrily as she went.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How pathetic was she to be standing here pining for a woman? She was an Iron Queen. Suddenly the fear and guilt she had grown accustomed to churned to fire inside of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I needed to know if you were gone. Truly. I needed to know if I had lost my chance.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys turned to face her once again and the anger Yara had conjured immediately melted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chance at what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">The words lodged in her throat and suddenly, she couldn’t hold that hopeful gaze any longer. When she turned her head away, a spark of irritation clawed at her. She was an Ironborne Queen - cowardice wasn’t in her blood.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Besides, Daenerys had been lied to too many times. She deserved the truth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara took a steadying breath and turned to the woman once more. With a calming settling of determination, she rubbed a hand across her brow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To see you again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys’ eyes snapped hard to her own. Heavy silence once again draped them like a blanket as they stared. Daenerys’ gaze was unreadable in that moment, her eyes darting back and forth across Yara’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally unable to take the tenseness anymore, Yara shifted a hand through her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Fuck it. Look. I’m not good at this sort of thing. <em>Emotions</em>. Honestly, it scared the piss out of me before and while I was and </span> <em><span class="s2">am</span></em> <span class="s1"> frightfully willing to do your bidding, going to Dorne granted me reprieve from the confusion you caused me.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There. It was out now. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Something akin to realization seemed to shine through Daenerys’ gaze before she turned it briefly once more to the moonlit landscape.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Moments seemed to drag on before Daenerys finally loosed a slow breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You surprise me, Yara Greyjoy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A half chuckle escaped her lips before she could stop it, but her voice was hoarse as she spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m good at that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys’ voice was tinged with a tiny fraction of amusement when she spoke again. Yara’s heart clenched at the sound.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I remember, you are good at lots of things.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was that easy banter yet again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is a part of me I think that should like to be reminded of them all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara watched her closely, the tenderness blossoming back in her chest as Daenerys closed her eyes to the moonlight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To feel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She licked her lips slowly, uncertain her voice would hold as she stepped forward another step. It was important for her to know that Daenerys understood where she was coming from with her clumsy statements and why she was here. Even more so now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want you to know that you don’t owe me a damn thing. Certainly not yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">She watched Daenerys’ fingers clench briefly against the stone of the window.</p><p class="p2">“I owe that to no one. Never again.”</p><p class="p2">The fingers eased.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yet, I can’t deny that your words speak to a truth in me, as well. I know you yourself certainly owe me nothing, but...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara couldn’t stop the bark of laughter this time.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I owe you everything in me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys merely turned her head, an eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I gave my word to you that I would stand by you. That I would be there by your side.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys must have heard the fire in her voice because she turned fully then.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you did. You went to Dorne by my bidding.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara scoffed once more. “Yeah, but because I jumped at the chance. I knew the north as the traitors they were. I knew better than to trust that Stark bastard.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Daenerys stiffened at the words and Yara stopped as her eyes flashed.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Contrary to what you may believe due to recent events - I do not </span> <em><span class="s2">require</span></em> <span class="s1"> your protection.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara felt the guilty anger bubble once more in her stomach and shook her head dismissively at the younger woman. All of these emotions were too confusing, jumbling together in a hot mess in her stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t insult my intention. I know you require no one’s protection. I give it freely anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys straightened at the action. Few had ever dared to speak truth to her as Yara always had.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another hand raked through sea kissed hair as Yara turned like a caged animal in the room. Suddenly all of her own feelings were bubbling to the surface - what she had spent so long running from churning with the anger in her gut.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I swore my life to protect you. That’s not something I’m accustomed to doing. </span>I’m an Ironborne Queen.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys merely stood silently as Yara’s fist pounded the leathers on her chest in emphasis as she turned again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I ride the waves, I take what I want, I have no allegiance but to myself and the Salt Throne. I reave and fuck whoever I choose and there isn’t any guilt in that. Never has been.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">One more turn of pacing and she was pointing an emphatic hand towards Daenerys. “But you come along and suddenly I’m loyal - I’m bending the knee and changing my people’s way of life and I’m not just </span> <em><span class="s2">fucking</span></em> <span class="s1"> anymore.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emotions threatened to overcome her then and she paused, because godsdamnit, she was just <em>fine</em> before Daenerys Targaryen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned angrily once more to find Daenerys merely staring quietly at her. The look on her face doused the flame of her anger immediately. It fell away and the tenderness reared its weary head so quickly that her head spun with it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara sighed and shook her head once more. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>So, I sailed off to Dorne and tried to lose the thought of it in women and booze and fighting but I couldn’t.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She trailed off then but was determined to hold her ground. Daenerys’ gaze was unreadable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And when I came back...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys swallowed and Yara watched the muscles in her neck work from the force of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was too late. I was a coward and it was too late.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys’ arms knitted across her chest at the proclamation. Yara merely closed her eyes at the weight of it all. It suddenly felt like someone had taken the fight right out of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have known cowards. They have used me in every way imaginable to get what they desire and do not look back when their aims are met.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys’ eyes bore into her until Yara looked up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are no coward, Yara Greyjoy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment held - tension humming until Daenerys sighed heavily once more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps we both have fault in this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Yara’s brows knit in confusion at the words.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your grace?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys visibly flinched at the title.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t call me that. I’m not... I’m not ready for that... you’re more queen than I.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara chuckled darkly at the words as she spread her arms and glanced down at her sea weathered leathers. Daenerys was pristine in silk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That may be stretching a bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys reached for her wine goblet once more with a tired smile on her face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are an Iron Queen. Silks wouldn’t befit you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara grunted because honestly what else could she say to that? Briefly Kinvara’s earlier interest at her title flitted to her mind, but she dismissed it out of hand. There were more important things. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daenerys, then.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Daenerys sipped the wine slowly as she stared at the woman before her. The tense silence seemed to creep in once more.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara was starting to get annoyed by it truth be told.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She opened her mouth to say as much when Daenerys beat her to it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you always seem to find me when I need you to do so, Yara Greyjoy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another half chuckle escaped as Yara reached for her own wine goblet. Daenerys smiled almost in preparation for the statement the woman would surely make.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m accustomed to sailing to what I want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the familiar playful banter, Yara watched something change in Daenerys’ gaze. There was the slow sadness - a hurt behind her eyes. The easy playfulness that had always existed between them was suddenly gone and Yara saw only the dangerous tenderness reflected there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It clenched in her own chest once more.</span>
</p><p> The looks they had shared while pressed fully against each other, in whatever bed they had found themselves, had sometimes been heavy with this feeling as they had stared. But it was never long before Daenerys or herself had shifted action, and laughter had chased the unspoken feeling into recess with smiles and reignited passion. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time, however, neither woman moved to chase it away. Daenerys swallowed once more before her tongue darted out to wet her lips. It was a habit Yara had long ago discerned signified uncertainty.

</span></p><p>“I make no promises for how the evening will end but, I’d very much like it if you would rest here with me. Now that I’ve seen you, I don’t think I want to be...”
</p><p class="p2">The words died on her lips as if it was difficult to continue.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara watched as Daenerys took a deep breath and opened her mouth to force herself to continue. Before she could, Yara closed the distance between them in quick strides. She’d always been a woman of action; she didn’t need the words. </span></p><p>Her hands cupped the younger woman’s face softly, eyes searching Daenerys’ suddenly wet ones, and felt her heart twist in the intimacy of this moment of trust.<br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unwilling to yet open her mouth for fear of chasing away the moment’s importance, she nodded once and Daenerys seemed to sag with gratitude at the unspoken understanding. She never had been one to push for more to be given than the younger woman had been able.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Daenerys moved to pull back slowly, but Yara stilled her movement with a split second decision. The kiss she gingerly pressed to her hairline was perhaps the softest they had ever shared and full of Yara’s own unspoken intent.</p><p>This time, Yara was quite certain she wouldn’t break the feeling with a sly grin and cocky statement. The kiss was an acceptance; a promise to lower her own walls and stay eye to eye with Daenerys here finally. </p><p>When she lowered her gaze, she was somehow unsurprised to see the same realization and soft determination in Daenerys’ own. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she spoke now, she did so with the certainty that her words would convey those feelings. Her voice was gruff and low; a whisper only for Daenerys to hear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As long as you want. For whatever you need. And I’ll kill anyone who tries to harm you. I swear it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys was a force of nature. She bent iron to her fiery will as easily as she smiled. Sometimes, Yara thought, the fire was easier than the smile. She had been entranced by her from the first day, as she suspected most who met her were. She had never made the mistake of considering her breakable, but she knew that the image of the Mother of Dragons only went so far. Daenerys was still a woman and even the fiercest of queens needed a refuge at times.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was overcome with certainty of desire to be that refuge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stared, chest to chest, for a moment before it was Daenerys who closed the small distance between them and placed a slow kiss softly upon the sailor’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys sighed and leaned her forehead heavily against her shoulder then and Yara engulfed her in her arms reflexively. Suddenly overcome with her own exhaustion, she closed her eyes and rested her head against silver hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulled back when she unexpectedly felt soft fingers tugging at the straps of her top. Daenerys’ gaze was heavy but determined. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Yara placed her hands over the nimble fingers and stopped her movements.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should lay down. I’ve got this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys looked up softly but no words were exchanged. Yara was brought up short by the sudden intensity in her gaze. It lit a fire in her belly, but she would not allow her desire for this woman to replace the bond they had just created. Besides, she was the one who always peeled this woman from her clothing. Not the other way around. They had fought many a battle of control this way, peals of Daenerys’ laughter always alerting Yara to her victory. </span></p><p>This time, however, seemed different. She couldn’t name why, but the look in Daenerys’ eyes named it for her. With a slow swallow, she released Daenerys’ hands and, eyes locked, slowly spread her arms. Daenerys blinked once and then nimble fingers began to tug her out of her leather top as they continued to stare.</p><p class="p2">When she stood bare chested, Daenerys’ fingers moved immediately to the strappings on her pants. Yara stilled her once more.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">This time, when Daenerys rose her eyes to meet stormy ones, Yara saw warring reflected back at her. Yara pushed her silver hair back softly but said nothing.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There would be time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Daenerys seemed to understand and yielded to the unspoken request. In a fluid motion, she sat back onto the soft bed and extended her hand. Yara took it without thought and followed as Daenerys, hand gripped tightly in her own, pulled her along as she laid slowly onto the bed. She had followed her to the mattress many times, but this time held the promise of something even greater. She crawled tenderly over the younger woman, Daenerys’ gaze burning into her own as she paused above her. For a moment, they merely stared. Yara felt a thousand words exchange between them before she maneuvered on slowly behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could feel the tangible heaviness of sleep pulling them both; feel Daenerys’ sleepy gaze on her. Daenerys was still fully clothed and she half so in her breeches, but it didn’t matter. She tugged and lifted the covers up to cover them and Daenerys molded back against her instantly.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yara’s eyes immediately sought the door across the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would protect this woman with everything in her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daenerys’ head was heavy as it hit the pillow and Yara felt the smaller woman’s body relax against her. It was like a bow string loosened beneath her fingers. She pulled the covers around them, situated her hand beneath her own pillow and then draped her arm across Daenerys’ chest. She wasn’t surprised to feel her hand grasped tightly once more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she pressed a last soft kiss to the back of silver hair, Daenerys released a long breath. Yara thought it felt like the weight of the world was contained within it. </span>
</p><p>With one last look around the room, Yara’s eyes drifted closed to the slow, even sound of Daenerys’ breathing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>